


Death of The Ice Village

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Corpses, Death, Medieval/fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Everything would continue to go so well in the ice village located in the frozen north until the next morning where a diaster would follow that would change Ice Man's life,----------------------------------------------This is a proof of concept fic for a Mega Man medieval/fantasy AU I'm planning I just wanted to make this since Ice man was the first character I worked on for this AU and was the character I had planned out the most so I guess treat this as more of a side story for the actual fic for the AU.
Kudos: 7





	Death of The Ice Village

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with how this turned out at all but I haven't written anything in a while so have this.

A glacier surrounded a small ice villager that was hidden away in the frozen north most people do not dare to settle in these frozen lands due to the cold weather but this branch of settlers did not mind the frozen elements no matter how harsh it can get but instead they praised it. For these settlers were specialized in the magical arts mainly ice magic. 

It was not uncommon for magic users to settle in lands where they master one element each area they settle in having their own dangers for the frozen north the dangers there were blizzards, ice dragons and many other monsters living there but the ice settlers didn’t care they had everything they needed to defend themselves from the hostiles.

In the outskirts a young ice mage sat down in front of a snowdrop, his hands hovering over the flower this was Ice Man, and he was focused on practicing his powers since he was known as an ice mage in training. Snowflakes started to sprinkle from his hands showing that the magic began to activate he focused making sure nothing ruined his concentration it would seem that his patience would pay off as ice began to form around the snowdrop a gleam appeared in ice Man’s eyes his expression shimmering with joy seeing that the spell he was performing was working. 

Halfway through encasing the flower in ice the magic stopped the snowflakes disappearing along with the ice melting the now joyful Ice Man was now disappointed that the spell failed he frowned standing up he would look over watching other mages practicing their spells making it look so easy but for Ice Man, it wasn’t he placed the hood of his cloak over his head and skated back towards the village. 

To Ice Man, it was important for him to master his magical abilities since pretty soon his biggest test would come and if he would pass this test the village elder would give him a magic staff to show he is ready to advance on. He sat down on a fountain in the village square, his arms folded with his face in a pout.

People would tell him that learning the magical arts would take time and amount of practice stuff he already knew but it would never stop him from getting frustrated when something didn’t go right one of the other young mages would sit down next to Ice Man taking notice that he looked upset. 

“Hey, you okay?” They would ask “No,” Ice Man replied. 

“Another spell failed on you huh?”

“Yep, I just don’t get it! Everyone else can do these spells easily but when I try to attempt them I fail it’s so frustrating!” Ice Man ranted with the fountain turning to ice because of his frustration.

The mage listened to Ice Man allowing him to vent out his frustrations while also noticing the fountain turning to ice they quickly got up not wanting to be turned into ice and watched in awe while listening. “Getting this staff means so much to me I’ve made it my number one goal in life to get it but if I don’t master a lot of spells I might not get it!” He continued to rant.

Ice Man froze up when a hand touched his shoulder he looked over seeing the village elder who pointed to the now frozen fountain Ice Man quickly got off now seeing what he’s done he looked down embarrassed since he didn’t mean to freeze the fountain not wanting anymore embarrassment he skated off to his house to hide from the rest of the village.

This day was not seeming to go well for Ice Man first there was him getting frustrated with a spell failing and now him accidentally freezing up the fountain but at least he was in the private comforts of his home where he was reading the many spell books he had hoping it would help him master his abilities he became so focused that he would stay up all night reading eventually passing out on the table. 

+++

We would now cut to the next morning where everything felt… On edge as the sun did not rise above the glacier just snow, wind and silence sure the village were used to something like this but only this time it felt off like something could go wrong at any moment everyone gathered outside except for Ice Man who was still passed out.

The village elder was staring at the glacier as if he too knew something was wrong. The winds seemed unnatural, the snow seemed too harsh when falling onto the earth, something was definitely wrong. 

Ice Man woke up. He let out a yawn showing signs that he was still tired and got up stretching he looked at the window where he could see a cloud of smoke confused he opened the door where he would lay eyes on something horrific. 

There were corpses along the pathways of the village smoke and fire everywhere Ice Man ran out seeing the whole disaster his home was just attacked he looked at the town square seeing the village elder fighting a large fire dragon who was responsible for this attack.

Despite all the efforts the elder made to fend off this beast the dragon swiped at him causing him to fall to the ground, it would seem that the winged reptile was about to finish off the elder but Ice Man ran up to the dragon closing his eyes and blew a strong force of wind at the creature causing the dragon to freeze in place exhausted Ice Man fell to his knees and looked up at the now frozen dragon. 

He was amazed he was able to pull that off but knew that wasn’t going to keep the creature frozen for long he got up and looked at the villager elder who was wounded laying on the ground the two would look at each other before the elder reached out his staff for Ice Man to take but he was hesitant on taking the staff from the elder but then slowly took it as he watched the village elder slowly die.

Now Ice Man had lost everything he couldn’t save everyone and he couldn’t save one person he looked at the reflection on the staff’s crystal a stern expression appeared on his face as he tightened the grip on the staff he would take one more glance at the frozen dragon and skated off placing the cloak’s hood over his head leaving the village beginning to set out to practice his magical abilities and to help those in need.


End file.
